elite_netflixfandomcom-20200213-history
Marina
Marina Nunier Osuna was a character on the Netflix series Elite. She was a student attending Las Encinas along with her adoptive brother, Guzmán. She comes from a wealthy family, their father being the head of the construction company Nunier S.A. For their secondary education, Marina and Guzmán attend Las Encinas. When Marina was 14 she had sex with Pablo (who was 18 at the time) and infected her with human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). Throughout the Series Season 1 With the arrival of new student Samuel, Marina becomes friends with him, and he develops romantic feelings. Once again, Marina veers out of control by getting drunk at Samuel's party and hooking up with his older brother Nano. After learning that she is HIV-positive, Nano confronts Marina who assures him that her medication prevents her from infecting others. Nano tells Marina to stop toying with Samuel, who has feelings for her, and Marina later kisses Samuel. When Marina learns that Nano is in danger if he doesn't pay the thugs who protected him in prison, she promises to get him the money. Marina directs Nano to a collection of expensive watches belonging to Carla's father. Shortly after taking Samuel's virginity, Nano and Marina meet and hook up again. Marina's recklessness grows as the knowledge of her HIV spreads around the school and other students judge her. She recklessly smokes marijuana at school and is caught by her teacher Martín, but blackmails him by threatening to expose his deal with Lucrecia to lift her grades. Later, at Samuel's house, Marina collapses and is taken to hospital where it is discovered she is four weeks pregnant. As she and Samuel had gotten together shortly afterwards, he asks her who the father is. Marina avoids the question, and Nadia gives her the number to an abortion clinic. Marina doesn't go through with the abortion however. Instead, she and Nano plan to elope together with the money from the stolen watches. However, one of the watches contains sensitive information that implicates Carla's and Marina's families, and Marina has second thoughts about going through with it. At the end of year celebration, Marina wins the trophy but claims she does not deserve it. Later, while she is alone beside the swimming pool, Marina is confronted by Samuel who wants her to stay. Marina denies his pleas, and Samuel walks away, but she is then confronted by Polo who tries to force her to give him the stolen watch in an attempt to please Carla. When Marina refuses and aggravates him, Polo grabs the trophy and smashes her over the head with it, killing her instantly. Polo takes back the watch and the evidence is disposed of, with help from Carla and - more reluctantly - Christian. Marina was pregnant at the time of her death, consequently, her unborn child also died. Trivia *At the time of her death, Marina was pregnant. * Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * es:Marina Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased